020214tethyssorser
11:54 GA: Tethys trudges closer to Sorser as they walk down the creepy LoBaE tunnel. "| Hey, can we talk? |" 11:55 TA: Sorser looks back over his shoulder at her with a nod, "Yes Miss Nagisa, something on your mind?" 11:56 GA: "| Yeah, I was just thinking... |" Tethys looks down. "| We got off on the wrong foot, y'know? You're related to Kolena, and Lily seems to see something in you, so... I thought maybe we could try and be friends? |" She forces a smile. 12:01 TA: Sorser smirks a bit, "Well now this is quite a shock. I would assume I would be the last person people would try to become amicable with." He shrugs his shoulders, "I suppose there is no harm in building bonds of trust. Clean slate then." 12:02 GA: "| Sounds good. |" She offers a hand for the shaking, smile slightly more genuine. "| Nice to meet you, Sorser Piraya. I look forward to our future endeavors together. |" 12:03 TA: He can't help but chuckle as he shakes her hand in return, "Likewise Tethys, likewise." 12:04 GA: "| So... Did Kolly tell you we're moirails now? 'Cause we're totally moirails. |" She nearly skips in excitement. "| Pretty cool, right? |" 12:06 TA: Sorser smiles politely, "No, she has not spoken to me about it. Honestly you have probably conversed with her more than I have at this point." 12:07 GA: "| Well, I have known her for quite a few years. I would hope so. |" 12:07 TA: "True enough." 12:09 GA: "| ...So. Did you ever have military involvement in your line of work? |" 12:14 TA: He stops walking for a second and blinks, "Um... not... really, why?" 12:16 GA: "| Well, |" Tethys stops too and awkwardly pulls at a fluff of hair. "| I'm in the military... You're some kind of, loanshark, maybe? Sorry, y'all are better than me at smalltalk. |" 12:19 TA: He snickers again, "Card shark dear, Cards. I do not dally in the business of lending people money. It is not worth the initial investment considering how many clients wind up deceased due to outside sources." 12:20 GA: She cocks an eyebrow. "| Sounds complicated. You ever consider just killing people and taking their money? |" 12:20 GA: "| Or maybe you're not the type to get your hands dirty. |" 12:21 TA: He grins a bit, "Oh I am not afraid to sully my hands Miss Nagisa. But the fact of the matter is dead bodies do not produce money. But suckers always come back to win what they lose." 12:24 GA: "| Heh. That's fair. I always wanted to get into darker business to make money. Too bad the world ended. |" 12:25 GA: "| I mean, the only thing cooler than heroes is the anti-villains and evil guys, y'know? Or maybe I've been hanging around fish machiavelli too long. |" 12:27 TA: He rolls his eyes, "Tezeti is all bluster and no blunderbuss, Miss Nagisa. It takes a level of class to be a deginerate and maintain a level of poise as you act," he says as he straightens his tie and jacket. 12:28 GA: "| True. But you have to admit, he does kind of have a bit of a Magnificent Bastard aura about him. Or he did when he was all evil sky pirate, at least. |" 12:28 GA: "| I'm a bit surprised you two didn't get to knowin' each other more. |" 12:32 TA: "To be honest fishbloods, even 'evil sky pirate' ones are not nearly as entertaining. They never have anything to lose when they step up to the table." He shrugs, "And besides, its not like he has been chomping and the figurative bit to speak to me himself." 12:34 GA: She grins. "| Maybe I'll give him your number. Could become a beautiful friendship. You'll make up some schemes to get everyone's cash, maybe you could even give him somethin' to lose. |" 12:37 TA: He shrugs again, his grin growing wider, "If it entertains you that much then by all means, go ahead. I have an open-door policy for fledgeling students and scheming fishbloods alike." 12:39 GA: "| Oooh, you could give 'im the book. |" She pulls out her copy, surprisingly undamaged. "| I don't think I ever found a chance to read it. Too many meteors. |" 12:40 TA: "Oh wow, I am surprised anyone other than Erisio and Lily actually kept their copies." He shrugs, "Its still a good read but I believe it may as well be worthless considering high culture was demolished by a meteor." 12:41 GA: "| Yeah, I almost got rid of it. But with all the antics I got into, I spose I just left it in my captchalogue deck. |" 12:42 GA: She rifles through her inventory a bit. "| Ooh, I've got some smokes in here. Nice. And some snacks. Double nice. |" 12:43 GA: "| Want some 'parfait flavored' Doritos...? Man, really phonin' in these new varieties. |" 12:44 TA: Sorser looks at the bag for a few moments, then shrugs and takes them, "Oh why not. I am certain they will not immediately make me vomit." 12:46 GA: "| Wouldn't count on it. At the very least, your breath will smell like rotting featherbeast. |" 12:47 GA: She digs into her own bag of the purple kind. The spicy ones. 12:48 TA: He munches a few chips, fighting against the taste and swallowing. "My god these are terrible." 12:48 GA: "| The base really needs to invest in better snacks. This is just under my pay grade, and we aren't even being paid for this. |" 12:52 TA: "I'm pretty sure this isn't actually food. I think this is poison meant to kill off politcal assassination targets with." He still munches away at them of course. 12:54 GA: Tethys similarly continues. "| No, this is some kind of device to demoralize their political opponents peoples. It's like that one movie with the really short guy detective, who looks like Robert Downey Jr, and the chick with the sunglasses, and they had to save the world from the robots trying to make everyone too sad to fight back. |" 12:57 TA: "I'm pretty sure that comic book villains made this in order to depower superheroes and turn them into soulless zombie husks. And I cannot stop eating it either." 12:58 GA: "| Mine has such an awful aftertaste, and such an awful normally timed taste... And yet, I find myself entranced too. Maybe we're some food masochists of some sort. |" 12:59 GA: "| Maybe they're filled with pheromones. |" 01:01 TA: He smirks and gives Tethys a pat on the shoulder. "We will live through this Tethys. We will outlast these tortilla chip degenerates through attrition if necessary. 01:03 GA: "| I'm scared, Sorser. |" She chuckles. "| Will I dream? Daisy... Daisy... |" 01:04 TA: "NO NAGISA!" he says in an overly-dramatic voice as he lightly shakes her shoulders, "DO NOT VENTURE INTO THAT SWEET AFTERTASTE NIGHT!" 01:08 GA: She dramatically drops the chips and puts her hands to her neck as if choking. "| Goodbye, Sorser... Hrrrk, blehhh. |" 01:08 TA: "Here lies Tethys Nagisa. She died as she lived. Eating things." 01:09 GA: Tethys picks up the now-empty bag and captchas it. "| Chip in peace. |" 01:11 TA: He snickers, folding his empty bag up and pocketing it. "Shall we continue down this godforsaken doom tunnel then?" 01:12 GA: "| Yeah, Okay. |" She looks around. "| I think the others got a bit ahead of us while we were busy amusing ourselves. |" 01:12 GA: "| Heh, let's give them some really nasty chips and pretend they're good. |" 01:13 TA: He grins, "I like the way you think."